The present invention relates to a pole for installing and removing ceiling anchors and sign displays on the flanged rails of a ceiling. In particular, the pole is for use in installing spider anchors, magnetic or adhesive anchors.
A spider anchor is a clip which twists onto a flanged rail of a dropped ceiling. The clip grasps both edges of the railing to secure itself in place. The anchor has a loop which is suspended from the ceiling. A hook may be inserted through the loop. The hook may be used to hold up a sign from the ceiling of a store.
The general practice for securing a spider anchor to the railing of a ceiling is to get up on a ladder and manually twist the anchors into place. In fact, since when putting up a sign two ends of the sign must be suspended from the ceiling, it is often necessary to move two ladders through the store when putting signs up. It is an object of the present invention to provide a pole which may be used to secure and remove spider anchors and signs to a ceiling without the need for a ladder.